1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise support pole and more specifically it relates to a self-standing weighted pole system for providing convenient stabilization and additional weight for an exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Poles for use during exercises have been around for years. One example of an exercise pole is an elongated metal rod used by exercisers to rotate their body in a reciprocating manner with the metal rod on their shoulders. The problem with conventional poles used for exercises is that they are not self-standing thereby requiring the exerciser to position the pole on a storage rack or leave the pole lying on the floor which can be dangerous. In addition, conventional exercise poles have a consistent diameter from the middle of the pole to the opposing ends which is typically two inches or less making them unstable for a user to use for support during an exercise and almost impossible to self-stand.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved self-standing weighted pole system for providing convenient stabilization and additional weight for an exerciser.